Burning
by SilverWolf77
Summary: Bellatrix/Sirius. Whenever he looks into her eyes; they are always burning. Twelve spots in the lives of Bella and Siri.


08:06

**My latest obssession; Bella&Siri(:**

**After this; I swear I'll get back to some of my other fics. I have things written out; they just have to be typed and uploaded. And that takes time I never seem to have. D:**

**Summary: Bellatrix/Sirius. Whenever he looks into her eyes; they are always burning.**

**A/N: I took some liberties with their to the wiki, Bella is born in 1951; and Sirius c.1959. I kept Bella the same; but I made Sirius & the others born in 1953. It's killing me to do this; because that makes Andi closer to age to Sirius and Remus; and makes Dora alot more younger than Remus. But; what do I care, this fic isn't even about them! haha. Sorry for the rant; but this is how my brain works. xD.**

**A/N: (7-7-2010) I had to edit and separate this a little more clearly! It was killing me. Hopefully, it will be a little easier to read. (:**

-one-

She is older than him, by just two years.

The first time Siri can remember seeing Bella is when he's 2 years old.

Sirius sits in his crib, and she's leaning over, cooing at him.

She's this tall, skinny thing with messy black curls. At 2, all he wants to do is pull those curls.

She's wearing this pretty little teal dress, and if he had been taller, he would have seen a matching bow on her head.

Bella smiles down at him; she's missing several teeth.

"Baby Siri; you're the most handsomest boy ever!" She tells him; he giggles, reaching for a curl.

"No! Bad Baby Siri," she scolds him, giving him a pout. But then she giggles, too.

He looks into her eyes, which he would later describe as pools of grey, and he sees them burning back at him. Bright and happy.

(He never did get those curls.)

-two-

He's 6, she's 8.

And, with the rest of the crew, they're playing a deadly game of hide-a-go-seek.

They're at Bella's house and her parents are away. The house elves make them promise to cause trouble, and then they leave them to their fun.

Cissy's counting now. She's 5, and can finally say her numbers.

"1...2…4…"

Well, mostly.

Andi grabbed Regy and they quickly ran up the staircase.

He looks for Bella; but she's already gone.

"8...9...10...11"

Siri panics for a moment, until he turns and sees an open door.

The little black haired boy sprints through the doorway, and hurries down the stairs.

The Black's basement is cold and dark, and Sirius has to will himself from turning around and running upstairs. There's two doors, one at each side.

He can still hear Cissy from here;"12...14...15"

Sirius runs to the door at the left side as quickly as he can, and he pulls it open.

This room is slightly lighter than the hallway, but not by much.

At his first glance, Sirius sees the room as empty, but when he moves to close the door, Bella seems to run out of nowhere, and she screams, "No-Siri-DON'T!"

But it's too late; the door is closed.

"Click."

And locked.

"NO!" Bella screams, a look of pure anger on her face.

Shame runs through Sirius; he failed her.

"Bella...I'm sorry." He says softly, looking at his shoes.

The next thing he knows, she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, you stupid boy. It's not your fault. I should have brought you with me first thing."

Siri can feel her smile against his head.

"18…19...20! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

"Cissy really can scream, can't she?" Siri asks, beginning to laugh.

Bella joins in, and replies," And you haven't even heard her at her loudest yet!"

They both burst out giggling.

Siri; still in Bella's hug, looks up at her, and see her eyes burning back at him, full of love and joy.

(Cissy never did find them.)

-three.-

He was 11.

She was 13.

And this was the day they would be torn apart, for the first time.

The whole family came down to Platform 9 and three quarters, and Sirius felt his mother kiss him on the top of his head, and promise not to associate with Mudbloods.

He nods without really meaning it, just wanting to get away from her.

It was Andi's second year, and she wished him luck and searched for her own friends.

Bella offered to let him sit with hers, but Sirius was quite determined to make some of his own.

And he met James.

He was like his twin he never knew he had!

The two boys were like one of a kind.

And it was when he met him; he knew he just_ had_ to be a Gryffindor.

No matter how much it hurt Bella.

So; when he walked up to the stool; and had that hat put on his head; he told the hat one thing.

_Gryffindor, or Slytherin, whatever you think is best._

**Not Ravenclaw, boy? No, never mind. Not nearly enough cleverness for that.**

Sirius tried not to be offended.

**Hufflepuff? No, not much hard work either.**

Well, at least that one was true.

**Slytherin...yes; that would be a good choice. But I think you'd better be in...**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed.

Sirius felt a strong mix of disappointment and happiness.

He'd be with James, but no Bella.

Sirius rushed to the table of red and gold.

He glanced at the table of silver and green, and found his cousin.

Bella's eyes were burning. With pure betrayal.

(For the first time. But it certainly wouldn't be the last.)

-four-

They don't talk much anymore.

The years have past; and they avoid each like the plague at family events.

She's 15. And he's 13.

Bella's dating that awful Lestrange boy.

Sirius has seen him hurting little first years in the hallways, and muggleborns of all ages.

Rod's known to be cruel, with both muggle and magical bullying.

People like Rodolphus make him sick.

And he's sitting in the courtyard; trying to plan up some new pranks on the bastard, when she runs to him.

She's crying.

Bella never cries.

"Siri?"

"Yeah, Bell?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers, and throws herself at him.

He hugs the taller girl to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She gasps; full of pain.

He pulls her shirt up.

She is bruised everywhere.

Black and blue and purple.

He hisses.

"I'm fucking going to fucking kill him," he snarls.

Bella sniffles. "I really wish you would, but it's okay. I left him."

Siri breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's good. You have to someone who's better for you. Someone who's nice and loves you. Like..."me, he finishes silently.

"Like?" Bella inquires.

"Like better than that bloody bastard," Siri lies, smiling up at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Bella smiles back.

Her eyes burn, with relief.

(It makes him wonder how he didn't notice the pain she was going through.)

-five-

The next year is better for them.

They talk.

Both of them make excuses to their friends-"Oh, I have to go to the library!" "I left my book in the common room"- just to spend a little bit of time together.

Siri starts to find the best parts of his day are the ones spent with her.

And little does he know, so are hers.

During a trip to Hogsmead during his 4th year, they spend the day together.

His friends are in detention; and hers are, well, who knows where.

They walk through the whole village, and talk about stupid, almost meaningless things.

Potions, school gossip, the tabby cat seen in the hallways.

They sit on a hill, far above and beyond the rest of the village, and all of the other students.

Bella smiles at him shyly, something she rarely does.

She's so close to him.

Siri has often wondered if she knows if she has this effect on him.

And she leans in close; and pushes her lips to his.

Siri responds with everything he's got.

Her eyes burn with _love_.

(They're cousins, but does that really even matter?)

-six-

It's her last year.

And Sirius can't imagine not seeing her.

They aren't dating, at least openly, but it's obvious to anyone with a mind that there's something there.

She smiles and winks at him in the hallway; and he grins wolfishly back at her.

They share secret kisses, and times much more, in the dark.

There's one month of school left.

And he wants to prove to Bella how much he loves her.

He wants to make love.

And it's obvious she agrees.

They plan things out carefully.

The place will be the room that always changes, all the way on the seventh floor.

He will go first, right after dinner.

And she'll come next, 30 minutes later.

Bella gently walks into the room.

Siri is sitting on the biggest, most comfortable bed she's ever seen.

His eyes are full of love, and pure desire.

He slides over her; catching her lips in his. They fight each other for control.

He pushes Bella down, onto the bed.

Siri stops for just one second.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asks

As a reply, she pulls his lips down to meet her full red ones.

Hers burn with lust.

(Best sex he ever had, no questions about it.)

-seven-

The two years they don't see each other changes her.

She misses him, but she has duties to perform. He parents order her to get married.

To the man who once beat her.

She fights them, as hard as she can, but they simply don't care.

She's married before Siri goes back to Hogwarts.

He ran away.

It hurt; like hell.

But Bella does what she's told. Like always.

After she and Rod marry, she informs him they will never have sex, or even share the same bed.

He laughed in her face, telling her she'd better do what he says, or the beatings will start again.

Bella lives in intense fear.

She joins the Death Eaters – all because of her bastard of a husband.

The Dark Lord does intrigue her, though.

He's just so…powerful.

When she stands in the circle, left arm out, about to get the mark, she can only think of Siri.

Her eyes burn with shame.

(And despair, and loneliness, and heartbreak, and so much more.)

-eight-

Siri is in the Order of the Phoenix.

She knows this shouldn't surprise her, but the idea of fighting him...scares her.

She's become a monster; one she's sure he won't recognize.

At times, she doesn't even recognize herself.

Bella takes her anger out on the world.

She throws her nastiest curses, and hurts all of those people, because she's trapped.

In so many ways.

In a marriage she didn't want, in a club of killers, in a family full of lunatics.

Without the one person who always kept her sane.

Her Sirius.

Bella loved him, more than ever now that she never saw him.

Until the famous Battle of Diagon Alley.

All Death Eaters and Order members were there. It was kill or be killed.

And Siri found her.

He threw curses her way that were weak, and she responded in like.

His eyes were full of laughter.

And Bella's burned, full of reminision from the past.

(He loved her again that day; he decided. And she loved him even more.)

-nine-

The war is over.

Sirius sits in jail; for a crime he never, could ever, commit.

And Bellatrix, in her madness of his imprisonment, loses it. She told Rod, Barty, and Rabastan that it was for the Dark Lord.

They would believe anything.

The stress of losing him stole her mind, and threw her right to where he was.

Azkaban.

Maybe that was her plan, subconsciously, the whole time.

She had no idea.

Bella was lead through the halls, but two aurors, and a crowd of Dementors.

Right to her cell.

And on her way, she saw Siri.

His eyes widen will surprise, and she calls to him. "Siri!"

"Bell!" he shouts back.

"I love you," she mouths to him, as she's pushed right by his cell.

"I love you too!" He shouts, with all the strength he can, after her.

It is here, that she will go mad.

Blaming him for all of this.

When she normally gets into one of these moods, he's there to help her, calm her down.

Not this time.

He escapes; slipping through the bars to save his precious little godson.

Who obviously means more to him than her.

She curses him even more.

Then, the Dark Lord comes for her.

And she hates Siri, because he could have saved her, instead of the awful monster she is forced to call master.

But she finds herself more devoted to him.

Because he saved her.

The Dark Lord calls her to him.

"Bella, I have a special task for you."

"Yes my Lord. What is it?" She asks, eyes wide.

"I want you to kill Sirius Black."

Bella's eyes burn with excitement.

(It's time for him to pay.)

-ten-

She walks through the dark hallways of the Department of Mysteries.

They've lost Potter.

In any other circumstance; she'd laugh.

Fully grown, well-trained wizards, bested by a bunch of 15 year olds?

The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased.

The Death Eaters come upon the teens, who are just much too stubborn.

But at least she got to take off some of the stress on the Longbottom boy.

And then the Order arrived.

She easily took out Andi's daughter, and then the one with the earring.

But then came Sirius.

When he saw her, he smiled his quirky half smile, and sent a weak jinx at her.

Bella throws a stunner back.

His eyes, full of shock, realize she's not joking around.

"Bella?"

"It's your fault, Sirius." She never calls him but his full name.

"What?"

"I'm fucking insane!" She screams at him.

"It's all because of you! If you hadn't gotten yourself in trouble, I wouldn't have lost it and been locked up in that hell hole!"

"Bella, chill! I love you." He lowers his voice.

"I love you too, Siri. Just a little to much!"

She throws another curse.

He laughs.

"Is that the best you've got?"

She steams, and hits him with a stunner.

And he falls...and falls.

Her eyes burn with tears.

(She's such a fucking idiot. And now, she's lost any reason to live.)

-eleven-

She throws herself into the war. She has nothing to live for.

She wants to die.

Bella purposely fails at her missions, wanting to be tortured in hope Voldemort might kill her.

It never happens.

She did many, many terrible things the next few years.

Bella had never claimed she was a nice girl.

She stood in the middle the Great Hall, the very room the man she loved had first betrayed her in.

She was fighting all three of Potter's girls-Lovegood, Granger, and Weasley.

She just wanted to die.

Bella threw a curse at the Weasley girl, missing by an inch.

And that set Mama Weasley off.

They dueled, both powerful witches.

But honestly, Bella just stopped trying.

Bella burst out in laughter, and felt the curse hit her chest.

Her eyes burned with amusement.

(She thanked the Weasley woman with all her heart. She was finally free.)

-twelve-

Bella never imagined the Afterlife to be so, well, white.

It was like clouds everywhere.

She walked, carefully, across the grass.

Standing there, waiting for her, was Siri.

She screamed.

Her feet couldn't take her fast enough.

"SIRI!" She screamed, as she leapt into his arms.

"Bella," he whispered, "My Bella."

He kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened to me. I really did go insane there. And I don't know why I blamed you. And then I killed you. I bet you never want to talk to me again, do you? I-"

Siri cut off Bella's rant. "It's not your fault. I never was."

He kissed her again, their lips moving softly against each others.

Bella's eyes burned. With true peace.

(Life, er, Death, is finally perfect.)

**Done. Please Review!(:**


End file.
